Slow Jam
by headstrongTM
Summary: ONE-SHOT “Do you understand where I’m coming from?” She asked in a soft voice. Hermione finally tells Harry how she feels, but how long will it take him to FINALLY comprehend what's going on?


**A/N: **I'm back! Haha inspiration struck me as I listened to this really old song by Usher ft. Monica called "Slow Jam". I love dis song...so sweet. ::sniff:: haha well here ya go!

**Slow Jam**

"..._I swear I fell in love the night you danced into my heart..."_ _Usher ft. Monica_

It was that time again. The Yule Ball. Everyone looked like royalty tonight. Ron, in a formal black tux, Ginny in a silky dark green gown, and Harry, looking as handsome as ever in a navy blue tux that complemented his green eyes nicely.

He stood in the corner watching all the happy couples dancing to upbeat songs. Ron was dancing Luna Lovegood, _Hm...never thought _that_ would happen..._ Ginny was dancing with Seamus, _Ginny's too good-looking for him..._, and Hermione was – ......not here...

_Where is she? _Harry pondered. In fact, Harry hadn't seen her at all since their last class. Harry looked around and didn't find his only female friend anywhere. He rolled his eyes, wondering if she blew off the dance to go to the library or something. Come on, this was their last year! At least have fun! _Typical Hermione..._he thought as he glanced around.

A gorgeous girl in a white gown (A/N: think Hilary Duff in Cinderella Story!) started walking towards him.

_Typical studious, bookwormish......_he realized who the girl walking towards him was..._ gorgeous, beautiful Hermione! _He didn't blink as Hermione stopped in front of him giving him a shy smile.

"Sorry I'm late," she said. "I was Lavender and Parvati's experiment tonight..." Harry's face remained frozen. He looked extremely stupid as Hermione tried to talk to him.

"Harry? Harry, are you alright?"

_Say something! Anything! _"Uh - ..." _Jesus Christ! Say anything at all! You look like an idiot staring at her like this! _Harry opened his mouth to say something, but nothing but air came out. _Oh you're a lady killer, Potter._

"Harry? Do you need something to drink or...something?"

"Haha...oh no I'm ok..." _There you go! Talk to her like you usually do... _"Hermione, you look very...very..." _sexy! stunning! attractive! _"...very...nice...tonight..." he smiled.

"Thank you Harry. That's very sweet of you." She gave him a smile that made his cheeks flush and stomach turn over.

"Um, would you like to dance?" she asked him.

"S-sure." He held out his hand timidly and she took it. As they walked to the dance floor, a slow song came on.

_Great...more awkwardness..._ he was wondering if Hermione felt the same. But to his surprise, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he instinctively put his hands around her tiny waist. Was this really Hermione? The girl he's known since he was eleven? Well, obviously this girl had grown into a striking young woman.

"Harry, do you ever get that feeling that there's something you want so badly, and it's there in front of you, but it's so out of reach?" she asked looking into his eyes. He had really nice eyes. _So green..._

"Yeah." He said softly looking back into her brown eyes. _So brown..._

"Really? I've been having that problem lately..." Harry raised an eyebrow. _She's being vague again...I hate when she's being vague!_

"Talk to me about it."

"It's hard. All these years, he's been a great friend to me. The best actually. Protecting me from the big baddies...letting me talk to him when I needed to......and now...I see him in a whole different light..."

_Is she talking about me? Crap that could be about Ron though...I hate vagueness! _

"Do you understand where I'm coming from?" She asked in a soft voice._ Come on Harry, you're not that thick... _It was very rare to find the shy Hermione Granger admitting her feelings to a boy and she didn't want to have to go any further than she did now.

_......Is she talking about...me?? _"Um...care to elaborate?" Hermione closed her eyes in annoyance and took a deep breath.

"Harry...I have feelings for a _certain _someone..." _Come on Harry...get it..._ Harry stared back stupidly. He didn't know what to do. _Is it Ron? Or is it someone else from the Gryffindor house?_

After a couple of moments of silence, Hermione got irritated. Harry was not usually this slow! She cleared her throat.

"So...so you like this guy..." he started foolishly. Hermione rolled her eyes and decided to get to the point before Harry had a chance to say another word.

"Can I just say something?" Harry nodded expecting her to tell him that it was Ron. But instead, she pulled him closer and kissed his lips.

It was small and tender, yet filled with so much passion that Harry's knees almost gave way. She pulled away and bit her lip. She looked at him expectantly, hoping for a positive reaction.

Harry was motionless. His eyes were still closed and lips were still puckered, like he had no idea what was going on. Slowly, he opened his eyes.

"Ooohhhh......that – ahem that was um...well-said..." he looked down at her and brushed away a curly tendril from her smiling face.

"But now it's my turn to say something..." He tilted her chin and her face met his. They looked into each other's eyes and kissed once more. A circle had formed around them. They were unaware that everyone in the Great Hall was watching. Dumbledore and the other staff members smiled at the two.

"Didn't I tell you, Albus?"

"Yes, you were right, Minerva. I owe you a butterbeer."

"..._The magic in your eyes, made me realize  
That everything I feel, has got to be real  
And we danced and fell in love  
On a slow jam......"_

**A/N: **So what do you guys think? This is for the Harry/Hermione shippers out there. I hope you enjoy my fics as much as I enjoy writing them! Please REVIEW!! I love reading all of your opinions! And the more reviews I get the more ideas for stories I get!

**Some other fics I have:**

"**Your Most Prized Possession" _complete_**

"**Just a Dream" _complete; one-shot_**

So if you enjoyed this one, I recommend you read my others! Thank you to all my faithful reviewers!!!


End file.
